Until we meet again
by Kaji126
Summary: Wolfram has to perform the role assigned to him by Shinou.But what is this role and why is Wolfram acting strange? Read and find out.This happened after the second season of KKM.Review please,I don't mind bad comments but nicely please.
1. Wolfram's strange behavior

"_Why me?"_

"_It was the fate given to you even before you were born. You cannot run or hide _

_because sooner or later it is bound to happen……"_

_**Chapter 1**_

_That morning Wolfram and his most trusted subordinate, Andrew were taking their regular walk in the __courtyard when………_

"_Lord von Bielefeld, are you alright? You don't seem well these past few days" Andrew asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine Andrew, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Wolfram when we are alone. We've known __each other for so long, you don't have to be so formal." _

_"I'm sorry sir.. I mean... Wolfram. That's one point also, we've known each other for so long and I've been serving and protecting you for so long so I know you are lying to me _

_when you tell me nothing is wrong" Andrew said but Wolfram kept on walking, so Andrew stood in front of Wolfram and stopped him from walking on "Please... tell me _

_something is bothering you isn't there?" Andrew asked pleading._

_"There is actually. But if I tell you, you are not supposed to tell anyone promise?"_

_"You can trust me." Andrew replied._

_"Very well. Let's talk in my office" Wolfram said and both of them went to Wolfram's office, where they were alone and no one would disturb them._

_"I went to Shinou's Temple five days ago, and he talked to me" Wolfram said with a sad expression on his face._

_"What did he tell you Wolfram?"_

_"He told me there was a huge fire power within me that would completely be out of my control if it were to be released and it will result to the death of either one of my _

_brothers or Yuuri. And my time is __running out."_

_"What can you do to stop this from happening? There must be a way!" Andrew exclaimed._

_"I can't run or hide from this sooner or later it will happen and I will kill one of them."_

_"Who will be the person you're going to kill? And how much time will you have left?"_

_"Whoever I used my maryoku on first will be the person I have to kill and regarding to the time I have left..." Wolfram didn't continue what he was saying and just showed _

_Andrew the black insignia on his left arm. _

_"What... is... what happened to your arm?!" Andrew shouted horrified._

_"It serves as a timer, if this black insignia covers both my arms from shoulders to fingertips, then it's time."_

_"But that's not fair why does it have to be you?!" Andrew said in anger._

_"I don't know" Wolfram replied looking out through the window._

_"So do you have a plan?" Andrew asked when he had already calmed down._

_"When my left arm is fully covered of this insignia, I will leave and go to a far away place. I have decided to go to Big Shimaron."_

_"Are you crazy?! You would ally yourself with the mortal enemy of the Great Demon Kingdom?! That would be treason!"_

_"I know that's exactly why it's the perfect place to be. To avoid this tragedy I have to betray Yuuri" Wolfram said with small tears falling from his eyes. After a few moments of _

_silence..._

_"Then I will go with you."_

_"But Andrew, that would mean you would be betraying Yuuri as well. No, I can't allow you to betray the Great Demon Kingdom!"_

_"Wolfram, I have been by your side since you were small. And ever since I decided to serve you, I had also at that time decided that I will follow you wherever you go, even if it _

_means betraying our country."_

_"Then I guess I can't stop you then. And Andrew?"_

_"What is it Wolfram?"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Your welcome, your excellency"_

_They were having supper now..._

_"Hey Wolfram where have you been all morning. I can't find you anywhere" Yuuri told him._

_"I just had to do some things." he replied coldly. _

_"Is something wrong Wolfram? Are you sick?"_

_"Of course not Gretta, why would you think I'm sick?" Wolfram smiled._

_"Because you don't read to me anymore and you always look so tired" she replied._

_"Yes, you have become quiet." Conrad said._

_"Too quiet" Gwendal added._

_"I'm just tired these past few days but you have nothing to worry about. Now please excuse me I shall head to my room, to rest."Wolfram said smiling and left the room._

_"Is it near the end of the world? Just now he smiled and he didn't even get angry when we told him that he was being too quiet, normally he would have lost his temper and _

_shouted 'I don't have to be noisy to prove that nothing is wrong with me' or something like that."Guinter said. _

_"You're right something is wrong with Wolfram. And at that time he smiled it gave me chills, he had a kind and gentle smile like Conrad's" Yuuri said._

_"So my smile gives you chills, Heika?" Conrad asked smiling._

_"I didn't mean it like that. And for the last time it's Yuuri, not heika!" Yuuri shouted._

_"Anyway I'll ask Yozak to follow him and try to find out what's going on with him" Gwendal said._

_"I hope it's not something bad" Yuuri sighed._

_The next day, Wolfram was busy training his soldiers when..._

_"Lord von Bielefeld, Lord von Voltaire asks you to see him in his office" Dakaskos said._

_"Very well. Everyone, that will be it for today! Dismissed!" Wolfram announced to his subordinates._

_"Yes sir!" They replied._

_"Shall I accompany you Wolfram?" Andrew asked._

_"That would be nice but I doubt Anuie would let you in." Wolfram said._

_When they reached Gwendal's office..._

_"Andrew stay outside. It's a private matter" Gwendal ordered._

_"But your excellency.." Andrew didn't have time to object. Wolfram raised his hand in front of Andrew signaling him to stop._

_"I'll wait outside then, excuse me." Andrew said reluctantly and whispered to Wolfram "Don't forget to control your anger"_

_"I won't." Wolfram said and Andrew left. Conrad, Guinter and Gwendal realized Andrew knew something they didn't._

_"Wolfram you probably know why I called you here, we've noticed you've been acting strange these past few days and we're hoping you would tell us the reason why?" _

_Gwendal said._

_"Don't worry Heika isn't here you can tell us" Guinter added._

_"It's not just about Yuuri alone, it also involves you Anuie and you Conrad. That's why I'm sorry if I can't tell you anything" Wolfram apologized._

_"What is it? If it involves us then we have the right to know" Conrad said._

_"You will in time, but not yet" Wolfram replied maintaining his composure._

_"Why don't you stop acting like a selfish little spoiled brat and tell us. You can't solve the problem yourself" Gwendal said in an angry tone._

_There was a moment of silence... and they all saw Wolfram shaking in anger_

_"Do you think it's easy for me! You don't know anything so don't ever call me a selfish spoiled brat! You..." Wolfram was about to throw a fireball at Gwendal when Andrew _

_barged in just in time to stop him..._

_"Wolfram control it! Control yourself!" Andrew shouted and Wolfram calmed down and came back to his senses._

_"I... I'm sorry" Wolfram said running out of the room._

_"What... was... that? Just now Wolfram tried to throw a fireball at Gwendal. It's unheard of?!" Guinter exclaimed._

_"That was close" Andrew sighed._

_"Andrew do you know something we don't? Please tell us" Conrad begged._

_"I do know but I swore to Lord von Bielefeld I wouldn't tell anyone, I'm sorry your excelencies"Andrew replied and left the room as well._

_"So he does know"Conrad said. Meanwhile Gwendal was still surprised, his brother just tried to kill him, and he knew even though Wolfram was very angry at him even on the _

_verge __of exploding he wouldn't harm him. But what had happened just now was the opposite. Andrew hurried to Wolfram's room, when he arrived he found him with his arms _

_wrapped around his legs, crying. Andrew went over to Wolfram and knelt beside him..._

_"I almost killed him! If you hadn't stopped me I could have killed him! I wonder what Anuie is thinking of me now, he might not even come near me anymore!" Wolfram cried._

_"Hush now. He won't think like that he's your Anuie. And you don't have to worry about killing anyone because I'll always be there to stop you" Andrew said trying to comfort _

_his friend._

_"But I... but I tried to kill hi..."_

_"Stop crying like a baby. Crying won't solve anything. Now that they are fully aware something is wrong, we have to be more careful, and you need to think straightly."_

_"I guess, you're right Andrew. Crying won't help me solve my problem, it would only make me a wimp like Yuuri."_

_"That's the spirit. I'll go and get you a glass of water" Andrew said and left._

_"Thank you" Wolfram smiled._

_Five hours, the events that had happened earlier were still troubling Gwendal..._

_"Should I go talk to him?" Gwendal thought to himself._

_"Are you still thinking about what happened?" Conrad asked._

_"A bit" Gendal reluctantly admitted._

_"Then go talk to him"_

_"It's not that easy"_

_"I'll come with you then" Conrad smiled. So both of them went out of the room headed to Wolfram's room._

_"Don't put that frown on your face he might run away when he sees you?" Conrad asked with his usual smiles._

_"Of course not. I don't think he would." Gwendal replied._

_"Don't be too sure just yet."_

_When they nearly reached Wolfram's room the door opened and Wolfram came out..._

_"Wolfram!" Gwendal called._

_When Wolfram saw him and Conrad he dashed away from them._

_"He really ran away from me" Gwendal said raising one of his eyebrows._

_"I told you he would" Conrad said giggling. Gwendal was still surprised._

_"Let's go after him now" Gwendal said sternly._

_"Your lead" Conrad said and both of them ran after Wolfram. They ran until they reached a forgotten place hidden in the castle._

_"I know this place" Gwendal said._

_"This is our hiding place when we were little. I guess as time went by, we gradually forgot this place. But it doesn't look old or dusty" Conrad said surprised._

_"I guess Wolfram always came here when he had problems"Gwendal said and opened the door. When they went in Wolfram had his hands around his legs, crying._

_"Wolfram" Gwendal called out. Wolfram's head jerked his head up and saw Gwendal approaching him, he quickly stood up and was about to ran again when Gwendal grasped _

_his wrist._

_"I'm sorry!" Wolfram cried as he turned to Gwendal. "I didn't mean to do it!"_

_Gwendal suddenly pulled Wolfram to him, then hugged him. "It's alright Wolfram I know you didn't mean it. Now, stop crying"Gwendal said in a kinder tone._

_"I'm sorry Wolfram whispered._

_"I know" Gwendal smiled. After a few seconds..._

_"I hate to disrupt your brotherly lovey-dovey time but we better head back before everyone thinks we've been killed or something" Conrad said smiling. Gwendal's body_

_stiffened upon hearing what Conrad had said 'brotherly __lovey-dovey time? I got carried away' he thought. He looked at Wolfram and saw he had calmed down, he held his hand_

_"Shall we go now?" He asked and Wolfram nodded. And all three of them left their 'secret hiding place.'_

_**Author's note**: So far this is it, hope you liked it. Sorry if there are wrong spellings. Please review so I know what you think. Thanks for reading! _


	2. Encounter with the Fire Dragon

_**Chapter 2**_

_Even though it happened yesterday, the event was still stucked on Wolfram's head. Both he and Andrew were in his office talking about it..._

_"When do you plan on leaving?" Andrew asked._

_"I don't know, but I want to leave as soon as possible. Before I end up hurting someone again" Wolfram replied with a serious look on his face._

_"Then let's leave three nights from now."_

_"Yeah, I think so too. At least I can still spend some time with my brothers and that wimp before I betray them."_

_"Are you sure this is the only alternative left?"_

_"Yes, it's for the best."_

_Then someone barged in. It was Murata (or the Great Sage)..._

_"So it's true then" He said._

_"How long have you been standing there?" Wolfram asked as Andrew peeked outside to see if someone else was there and closed the door._

_"Long enough. Don't worry I won't spoil your plans. Actually Shinou already told me what happened, but I had to hear it to know if it was true." Murata replied._

_"It's true. Please don't tell anyone about this" Wolfram begged._

_"So where do you plan to go?"_

_"Three nights from now I will leave for Big Shimaron, in hoping I won't ever see Yuuri or my brothers again" Wolfram replied._

_"And you think you can live with that? If ever Big Shimaron and The Great Demon Kingdom experience problems all of you would meet again, and do you know how hurt they _

_will be, when they see you have allied yourself with the enemy?"_

_"I am ready to face the concequences of my actions. And it is better this way at least they would only be hurt in the inside rather than dying by my hand."_

_"I guess I can't stop you any more since you have made up your mind."_

_"And Geika?"_

_"What is it Wolfram?" Murata asked._

_"I have a favor to ask of you..."_

_Yuuri and Conrad were outside playing baseball again as usual..._

_"Hey Conrad, doesn't it bother you?"_

_"What does, Heika?"_

_"About the strange behavior Wolfram is showing." Yuuri said looking very worried._

_"Of course I am Heika. But I respect Wolfram, he will tell us if it's the right time" Conrad replied._

_"I believe him too but..."_

_"Don't worry too much Heika."_

_"Okay then. And Conrad..."_

_"Yes Heika?"_

_"It's Yuuri"_

_"Very well, Yuuri" Conrad said smiling. Meanwhile in Gwendal's office..._

_"So have you found anything yet?" Gwendal asked._

_"Nothing so far your excellency. And when I asked Lord von Bielefeld' subordinates they just said his excellency was acting different and he's always smiling" Yozak reported._

_"He doesn't get mad?" Guinter asked._

_"No sir, when he's about to get angry it's either he stops himself or Andrew stops him from getting angry" Yozak replied._

_"Very well, continue keeping an eye on him and report to me immediately if he does something out of the ordinary" Gwendal instructed._

_"Yes sir" Yozak said before leaving._

_"Do you think Shinou-Heika is planning something again?" Guinter asked._

_"I don't know" Gwendal said. 'What the hell is wrong with you Wolfram?!' he thought to himself._

_That afternoon Lady Celi came for a visit. _

_"Hello hahaue, how was your trip?" Conrad asked._

_"It was fun but I didn't meet anyone special. And how have you been Gwendal?" she asked._

_"I'm fine" Gwendal replied coldly._

_"You are still so cold Gwendal. No wonder all the girls are afraid of you." His mother said jokingly. Yuuri saw a vein pop in Gwendal's forehead after hearing his mother's words. _

_Conrad and Guinter were giggling._

_"Wolfie! My baby! You look more beautiful since we've last seen each other" she said cheerfully._

_"..."_

_"Your majesty you look even more handsome than ever come give me a hug!" Lady Celi said. Yuuri's eyes widen, but he didn't have time to react because Lady Celi was already _

_hugging him to death._

_"Hahaue you are strangling..." Wolfram was about to get angry, but stopped himself "Hahaue, you are strangling Yuuri, let him go" he said calmly. Gwendal, Guinter, Yuuri and _

_Conrad noticed the sudden change of Wolfram's emotion. Lady Celi looked at her youngest son with puppy eyeswith a tear falling out of her eye._

_"What's wrong hahaue?" Wolfram asked._

_"Wolfie, you don't get mad at me anymore. My baby has grown up!" Lady Celi cried. The rest of them just looked at Wolfram, waiting for his reaction and they all saw he was _

_about to explode._

_"If you don't stop crying right now..." Wolfram said in an angry tone. Everyone looked at him. "I won't call you my hahaue anymore, now if you would excuse me." Wolfram said _

_smiling. That smile gave the rest of them chills, it was like an evil grin. They were all surprised, Yuuri's mouth was wide open from the shock._

_"Alright I will! Just don't stop calling me hahaue!" Lady Celi said grasping Wolfram's left arm, but as soon as she grasped it tightly..._

_'OW!' Wolfram said in his mind and kneeled down on one knee, his right hand holding his left arm._

_"Wolfram are you okay?!" Yuuri and Lady Celi shouted._

_"I'm fine, you don't have to worry. Let's go hahaue" Wolfram smiled as he stood back up._

_"If you want to hold on to me, grasp my right arm instead"Wolfram said smiling at his mother. Lady Celi hold on to his son's right arm as he instructed._

_"Wolfram is something wrong with your left arm?" Conrad asked._

_"Please tell us if you're hurting Wolfram" Yuuri begged._

_"Like I said don't worry, I'm fine" Wolfram said and led his mother inside the castle._

_"He still doesn't want to tell us" Conrad said._

_"Of course he won't tell" A voice said from behind. They all turned to the man behind..._

_"Murata/Geika?" Yuuri and Guinter said surprised._

_"What do you mean when you say 'of course he won't tell us' Geika?" Gwendal questioned suspiciously._

_"Geika, you do know what's going on right? Please tell us, we are becoming very worried of Wolfram" Guinter pleaded._

_"I do know, but like what Andrew has told you, I cannot tell you Wolfram himself will tell you" Murata (or the Great Sage) replied._

_"But when Murata?" Yuuri said impatiently._

_"Soon, Shibuya. Very soon. Now why don't we go in now, it's getting darker" Murata said and they all went in the castle._

_During supper, Murata and Lady Celi joined them..._

_"Excuse me but I'll go to my office now" Wolfram said and was about to leave..._

_"For some reason are you angry at me Wolfram? Is it because you don't want me to find you a new father? Why are you being so cold to me? Eversince I came back you've _

_been __acting differently. You don't shout at me anymore, you don't even get mad, why Wolfram?" his mother asked tears falling from her eyes, and this Wolfram and everyone _

_could tell her tears were not fake tears. Everyone was surprised and they turned to Wolfram they too wanted to know the reason why. After a moment of silence, Wolfram _

_turned around and stood in front of his mother. He sighed, Lady Celi looked at his son, Wolfram could see the tears in his mother's eyes. He slowly wiped the tears away..._

_"Even though I don't get mad or shout at you doesn't mean I'm not your son anymore. And although I don't approve of you going on your trips to find another man to _

_replace father, I still respect you. If finding another man would make you happy then I'm not forbidding you to get yourself one. But I'll never stop being your son. Now that I _

_have explained myself, stop crying or no man's ever going to love you" Wolfram warned. Lady Celi couldn't stop her tears, she knelt on the floor and hugged Wolfram. Wolfram _

_just smiled. He then knelt down also "Stop crying now, why don't you enjoy the rest of dinner and I'll see you tomorrow" Wolfram smiled and assisted his mother to her seat. _

_She wiped the rest of her tears and said..._

_"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled. Wolfram just nodded returning her smile and left the room._

_"He's grown hasn't he?" Lady Celi told the others._

_"It's not that hahaue" Conrad said sadly._

_"He's been acting strange lately. He doesn't get mad or shout at anyone" Gwendal said._

_"He doesn't even call me a wimp anymore" Yuuri added._

_"But why is he acting that way?" Lady Celi asked them, but they couldn't reply._

_"They don't know why. But if you stay for two more days you'll get your answer" Murata said._

_"Why, what will happen in two days Murata?" Yuuri asked._

_"Just wait and see"_

_"So how did the dinner with your mother and everyone go?" Andrew asked._

_"Mother cried she thought I hated her because of my strange behavior" Wolfram said._

_"I see. Well then I'll leave so you can rest Wolfram" Andrew said and left but he stayed outside the room to guard Wolfram._

_**The next day** Gwendal and the others came up with a plan to anger Wolfram,and to turn him back to his old bratty self._

_"But Gwendal, wouldn't it be dangerous?" Conrad asked._

_"You were nearly burned by Wolfram the other day" Guinter added._

_"Really when?" Yuuri asked._

_"Don't worry" Gwendal said._

_"I object as well, but since you've made up you're mind I won't stop you. But answer me this, would it really be alright for you if you die? Can you let your brother carry that _

_guilt?" Murata asked._

_"I won't die" Gwendal said stubbornly._

_"Make sure you don't. Remember this is your choice, if you die you then the others can't blame Wolfram" Murata said and left._

_"Why did Geika sound angry?" Guinter asked._

_"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Conrad asked again._

_"I'll do it, but in case I die don't blame Wolfram okay?" Gwendal asked, and all of them nodded._

_So Wolfram was told to go to the courtyard, Gwendal was waiting for him there, while Yuuri and the others hid behind the walls..._

_"I still don't think this is a good idea." Yuuri said._

_"I agree I can't see my sons fight each other" Lady Celi cried._

_"Why have you called for me brother?" Wolfram asked._

_"You know why I asked you to come here" Gwendal said._

_"If we're going to fight, then I'm leaving?" Wolfram said turning around, his back facing Gwendal._

_"Are you afraid you're going to lose?"_

_"It's not that!" Wolfram was shouting now._

_"Then what?! If you won't tell me then I have no choice but to use force" Gwendal said and used his earth majutsu at Wolfram. A huge rock came out of nowhere and hitted _

_Wolfram's head. His head was now bleeding but he stood up "Stop it Anuie! I don't want to hurt you!" Wolfram shouted. _

_"Then you'll die" Gwendal replied, and sent another huge rock at Wolfram this time Wolfram collapsed to the ground._

_"Do you still think it's wise not to use your majutsu on me?" Gwendal asked. But this time when Wolfram stood up and turned around to face him, his eyes had changed to _

_bloody red. Everyone saw this._

_"You foolish man, do you think you had the slightest chance of defeating me? But if you want your death so badly then I'll give it to you. All that makes up the element of fire, _

_obey this proud mazoku, I summon the dragon of fire to kill this foolish man!" Wolfram shouted and a fire dragon charged Gwendal sending him towards the walls. Gwendal _

_collapsed on the ground._

_"Gwendal!" They all shouted. Gwendal tried to stand up, but dropped to his knees._

_"I can't believe you survived the attack of the fire dragon, but now I'll end your life" Wolfram said smiling._

_"Stop it Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted. _

_"That's enough Wolfram!" Wolfram turned around and saw Andrew rushing to him._

_"He's your brother, Wolfram! We talked about this! Didn't you tell me you'ld rather die than hurt them?! Snap out of it!" Andrew shouted. The others watched them._

_Wolfram turned to Gwendal. _

_"My brother?" He said and his eyes turned to normal. "Gwendal!" He shouted._

_But Gwendal couldn't hold on much longer and fell to the ground unconcious. The others went to him._

_"Gwendal! Oy Gwendal, hold on!" Yuuri shouted._

_"Hurry and get Gizela!" Guinter ordered._

_Wolfram was terrified at what he saw, he killed his brother, his Anuie. What did he do?! How could he have harmed his brother?! How could he?! Wolfram ran back to the _

_castle._

_"Wolfram!" Andrew shouted and ran after him._

_"I'll go check on him, stay with him Shibuya" Murata instructed as he ran after Andrew and Wolfram._

_"Why, Wolfram? What is going on?" Yuuri asked. Conrad carried his brother to his room and Gizela checked on him._

_"How is he Gizela?" Guinter asked._

_"He's in critical condition" she replied._

_"But he will live right?" Yuuri asked worriedly._

_"I don't know Heika." Meanwhile in Wolfram's room..._

_"I killed him! I killed him! I might as well kill myself!" Wolfram shouted getting his pocket knife._

_"Don't say that Wolfram! And he's not dead!" Andrew said trying to calm his friend down and he threw the pocket knife aside._

_"It would be better if you calm down.I told you it would happen" Murata said._

_"I know! I'll leave now before I hurt anyone else!" Wolfram cried._

_"Now?! Shibuya would stop you if you tried to leave." Murata said._

_"If you want to leave then in the middle of the night would be the best time. Can you wait that long?" Andrew asked._

_"I think so."_

_"I'll go check the condition of your brother then I'll come back here to tell you."_

_"Thank you, Geika." Murata nodded and hurried to Gwendal's room. When he barged in..._

_"How is he?" Murata asked._

_"He's in a critical condition Geika. And he won't be waking up soon" Guinter replied sadly._

_"And how's Wolfram, Geika?" Conrad asked._

_"He tried to kill himself just now" Murata replied._

_"He what?!" Yuuri shouted._

_"Don't worry Shibuya we were able to stop him. But I would like to request that none of you go to Wolfram's room, even you Yuuri. Now I'll go tell Wolfram how Gwendal is _

_doing and I'll see you all during supper." Murata said and left the room. Lady Celi was still crying because of Gwendal and the others remained quiet._

_"How is he Geika? Tell me he's alright" Wolfram begged when Murata reached his room._

_"He's in a critical condition and won't be waking up soon, but you don't have to worry I promise you he won't die" Murata replied._

_"Thank you, Geika" Wolfram said._

_"You better start packing for tonight. I'll leave you for now" Murata said and left. So they started packing, and Wolfram wrote a letter for all of them._

_**It was already time **Wolfram, Andrew and Murata crept out of Wolfram's room making sure no one was awake as they tried to leave the palace._

_"Wait, I want to see Anuie before we leave" Wolfram said._

_"Very well" Murata said and led them to Gwendal's room. When they entered they saw Conrad sleeping on the floor, leaning on the glass window. Wolfram went in and looked _

_at his Anuie. He used his maryoku to heal him up."I'm sorry Anuie, and goodbye." Wolfram said kissed Gwendal on his forehead and left._

_"Geika, please give this to Anuie" Wolfram said handing Murata the letter._

_"Don't worry, I'll give it to him."_

_"Thank you Geika, and about that request I asked..."_

_"I remember. You better hurry before someone else stops you."_

_"Very well thank you again, Geika."_

_"Until we meet again, Wolfram."_

_"Yes until we meet again" Wolfram said and both of them rode off in the middle of the night._

_**Author's note:** Chapter 2 is quite a long one isn't it? Well anyway I hope I didn't bore you to death. Sorry if I had spelling or grammatical errors.Please don't forget to review. Once again thanks for reading._


	3. The Prince of Big Shimaron

_**Chapter 3**_

_The next day Conrad woke up finding Gwendal was up and his hand touching his forehead. He rushed to his brother._

_"Are you alright Gwendal does your head hurt?" Conrad asked worriedly._

_"I'm fine but I had a weird dream last night." Gwendal replied._

_"What kind of weird dream?"_

_"I dreamt that Wolfram came to my room while I was sleeping, and he told me goodbye."_

_"Goodbye? It must be a dream, why would he say goodbye?" Conrad asked._

_"It wasn't a dream, he did come to say goodbye" Murata said as he entered the room._

_"But Geika, why would he say goodbye, unless he..."_

_"He felt guilty" Murata continued for Conrad._

_"He wanted you to have this Lord von Voltaire" Murata said handing him Wolfram's letter. Suddenly the door opened and Yuuri, Guinter and Yozak barged in..._

_"Wolfram is not in the castle any more!" Yuuri shouted._

_"We know" Conrad said sadly and turned to his older brother, and saw Gwendal crumpling the letter in anger._

_"Do you know where he went?" Guinter asked._

_"What did he say, Gwendal?" Conrad asked. Gwendal just shoved the crumpled letter to Conrad's hand. Conrad unfolded the paper and began to read aloud for everyone..._

**_'Anuie,_**

**_By the time you read this letter, I have gone to a far away place where I can't hurt you or anyone. Hope you won't get mad, and you don't have to _**

**_worry about me, I'll be fine. You should worry about your injuries more. And I am deeply sorry for what I have done, I couldn't control my emotions and _**

**_because of that you were injured badly. Also tell Yuuri I am officially ending my engagement with him. I want all of you to forget about me, and think I've _**

_**never existed. The next time we meet I won't be the Wolfram you once knew, I might even be your enemy. So it would be for the best if we don't meet **_

_**again. Take care of Conrad and Yuuri, I'm leaving them in your care. Goodbye.**_

**_Wolfram von Bielefeld'_**

_"Ending his engagement with me?" Yuuri said surprised._

_"Yozak do you know when exactly he left?" Guinter asked._

_"He left in the middle of the night most probably" Yozak replied. Conrad was speechless and Gwendal, he was looking out through the window lost in his own thoughts._

_"So is it time, Geika? That you finally tell us what's going on?" Gwendal asked controlling his anger._

_"I was supposed to tell you one night from now, but I guess it can't be helped. Wolfram had a role to perform. But I consider it more as a curse rather than a role, ever since he _

_was born he had a maryoku far more powerful than __anyone else's, a power equal to the maou's. It's hard to believe but it's true. Shinou said that one day it would be released _

_and Wolfram won't have any control over it and the __result would be killing one of the people he loves, either Yuuri, Conrad or Gwendal."_

_"Murata, do you know who Wolfram's target is?" Yuuri asked._

_"The target would be the person whom Wolfram first attacked with his maryoku" Murata replied._

_"Then that means... Gwendal?! But he can't possibly kill his own brother!" Yuuri exclaimed._

_"Trust me Shibuya it's possible. He'll only realize his actions after it has been done and he will eventually lose his mind because of it."_

_"So that's why his excellency left" Yozak said. They all felt sad. Conrad turned to Gwendal and saw him staring out the window again, even if his brother does not show it, __he's _

_actually very worried of Wolfram._

_"Gwendal..." Conrad said but stopped what he was supposed to say _

_"Go, I want to be alone for a minute" Gwendal instructed without turning his head around to face them._

_"Okay then, you need to rest." Conrad said and left the room together with the others. Now that the others were out of the room, he could finally express his sadness._

_"Hey Conrad is it okay to leave your brother, I mean shouldn't you stay by his side right now?" Yuuri asked his godfather._

_"Right now Gwendal needs some time alone" Conrad replied._

_"I guess I'll give you some time alone as well. I'll go to Guinter to continue my studies."_

_"Thank you Heika." _

_"It's Yuuri."_

_"Thank you Yuuri." Conrad smiled. But Yuuri knew the sadness behind it. He left Conrad there standing in the garden. Conrad turned to the flowers and bent down to touch _

_one, "Beautiful Wolfram" he called it. After an hour Conrad went to 'their secret hiding place' when he and his brothers were kids. When he entered the room, he saw Gwendal _

_was already there, seated behind the piano._

_"So you're also here" Conrad said with a smile. But Gwendal didn't say anything._

_"Do you still remember what we used to do here? It would be nice if we could turn back time."_

_"Unfortunately we can't." Gwendal said coldly._

_"Wolfram's not coming back is he?"_

_"I don't think so but it would be nice to have that brat back."_

_"It would." The whole castle was quiet. _

_Night came... _

_"Hey Conrad you know what, I miss Wolfram. Even though he's a brat and loud, he's the one who keeps the castle alive, you know? When he's around it's lively and happy." _

_Yuuri said._

_"I know, my brother sure can keep everyone busy doesn't he? And when he's gone it feels like life is boring."_

_"Anyway I'll see you in the morning, Conrad."_

_"Yes Yuuri" Conrad smiled. Yuuri entered his room. He thought of Wolfram..._

_**'Why are you sleeping in my bed again?!"**_

**_'Of course I would! I am your fiancee!"_**

**_'That's not the point!"_**

**_'Why?! Are you planning to sleep with someone else?! You cheater!'_**

_"I miss those times. Him calling me a wimp or a cheater." Yuuri said as he lied down on his bed. "I think I got used to Wolfram sleeping with me that's why right now this bed _

_feels empty without him. Oh Wolfram, hurry up and come back." Yuuri said and cried himself to sleep._

_Everyone was lonely not having a kid shouting all around the castle. Greta was sad because no one would read to her anymore. Yuuri was lonely no one would nag him _

_anymore. Gwendal and Conrad were worried about the condition of their brother. And Guinter felt living in the castle, was boring without the blonde. A week has passed since _

_Wolfram left the castle and there were no reports on his whereabouts. Problems are starting to arise between the Great Demon Kingdom and Big Shimaron. After a lot of _

_messages sent by air, both Kingdoms decided to have a conversation, they would meet up at the abandoned house near the outskirts, it would commence two days from now._

_Then the day just before the meeting between the two kings are about to be held, Shin Makoku had a visitor. Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Murata and Guinter were all in Gwendal's _

_office __talking about the meeting to be held the next day..._

_"I still think it's a trap" Guinter said._

_"But what will happen if we don't meet up with Belal tomorrow?" _

_"The situation will just worsen and it will lead to a war." Murata said._

_"I don't want a war, so we'll go to this meeting" Yuuri said stubbornly._

_"But Heika..." Guinter was interupted by a knock on the door._

_"Come in." Gwendal instructed. It was Dakaskos._

_"Heika, Geika, your excellencies. A man would like to have an audience with you." Dakaskos said._

_"And who is this man?" Conrad asked suspiciously._

_"He says he's the prince of Big Shimaron."_

_"The prince?!" Guinter asked._

_"Is he alone?" Murata asked._

_"No Geika, there's another man with him." Dakaskos replied._

_"Only the two of them?" Yuuri asked._

_"Yes, Heika."_

_"Then tell him I'll go meet him." Yuuri instructed._

_"Yes, Heika" Dakaskos said and went out of the room._

_"But Heika, how can you be sure he didn't come here to kill you?" Guinter asked._

_"They are only two and besides the three of you would be with me right? Plus you of course Murata."_

_"That's true but what bothers me is that, did Belal ever have a son?" Conrad asked._

_"Well then let's go meet this prince shall we?" Gwendal suggested. All four of them went to the throne room, and saw two men wearing hooded cloaks to hide their true _

_identity. Gwendal stood behind the two men, looking at them suspiciously. While Guinter and Conrad stood beside Yuuri and Murata._

_"It's been a while Yuuri" one of the men said and they guessed it was the prince._

_**Author's note:** Thanks for reading the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review so I know what you think of the story so far._


	4. I'm still me

_**Chapter 4 **_

"_Are you really the prince of Big Shimaron?" Yuuri asked._

_"Yes" the prince replied._

_"Your father sent you here alone with only one companion? Is he trying to get you killed?!" Guinter asked._

_"My father doesn't know I'm here right now. He would punish me for daring to even set foot in the enemies' territory." the prince replied._

_"And why are you here?" Conrad asked._

_"Aren't you afraid we'll kill you?" Gwendal asked._

_"You can't kill me, especially you" the prince replied and turned to Gwendal._

_"Are you trying me?" Gwendal asked._

_"Stop it Gwendal!" Yuuri instructed._

_"Still kind-hearted aren't you Yuuri?" Murata noticed the glove the prince was wearing on his left hand._

_"Could it be you're..."_

_"Geika, it's been a while" the prince said._

_"Why don't you just take off the hood covering your faces. You aren't showing any respect to Heika." Guinter said._

_"I don't have to he's not my king" the prince said stubbornly._

_"You really are getting on my nerves" Gwendal said angrily and charged the prince with his sword. The prince dodged his attack and everyone _

_in the room except Murata were s__urprised at what they saw. Blonde hair and emerald green eyes._

_"Wolfram?!" They all exclaimed. Then Gwendal collapsed to the ground._

_"Gwendal!" they shouted._

_"What did you do to him?!" Conrad asked angrily._

_"I didn't do anything, just have this..." Wolfram replied showing them the houseki._

_"But how can you hold a Houseki, you're a pure blooded Mazoku?!" Yuuri exclaimed._

_"And why would I tell you? I'm not your subject anymore Yuuri, I don't have to listen to what you have to say anymore." Wolfram said._

_"What has happened to you Wolfram?! How could you ally yourself with Big Shimaron and betraying Yuuri whom you would die protecting!" _

_Conrad asked angrily._

_"I told you didn't I? The next time we meet I won't be the Wolfram you once knew."_

_"But why Wolfram? Why?" Yuuri asked tears falling from his eyes._

_"Yuuri, right now I'm neither your friend or foe. But the next time we meet I'll be your enemy. I just came here to tell you for tomorrow do _

_not expect my father to make peace __with you, so don't get your hopes up high. I'll be leaving now." Wolfram said and was about to leave _

_when, Yuuri rushed to him and hugged __him from behind._

_"Wolfram! Don't go!" Yuuri cried._

_"Heika/Yuuri!" Both Guinter and Conrad shouted but was surprised Wolfram didn't attack or kill him, he simply just let Yuuri hug him. Gwendal _

_looked __up and saw Wolfram's __expression, it was full of sadness and guilt._

_"Let go Yuuri" Wolfram said._

_"No! I don't want you to leave!" Yuuri shouted._

_"Yuuri" Conrad said._

_"You promised me you'll be by my side forever didn't you?!" Slowly Wolfram turned to face him._

_"Remember Yuuri, all of this is a bad dream, it will be over soon. Now let go." Wolfram smiled. Yuuri reluctantly let go of Wolfram's hand._

_"Let's go Andrew" Wolfram instructed._

_"Yes, your majesty" Andrew said._

_"Andrew?!" Guinter and Conrad exclaimed._

_"Ah before I forget" Wolfram said and knelt down to face Gwendal, he placed a necklace in Gwendal's hand, closed his hand and whispered_

_"Wear it always." Wolfram stood up and placed a violet flower on Gwendal's lap and left the castle with his hood on. Conrad, Guinter, Yuuri and _

_Murata went to Gwendal..._

_"Are you alright Gwendal?" Conrad asked._

_"I'm fine. It should wear off after how many seconds." Gwendal replied._

_"Trust him"_

_"Huh, what did you say Murata?" Yuuri asked._

_"He gave this to you Gwendal. Do you know what it means?" _

_"Why Geika, is it something bad?" Guinter asked._

_"No, he gave you this. So he's telling you to trust him. That's what this flower means." Murata explained._

_"But how can we trust him knowing that he's allied himself with the enemy?" Conrad asked._

_"It's up to you if you still want to trust him" Murata replied._

_"I will trust him."_

_"But Shibuya if you trust Wolfram then you'll get hurt more. Because I think he really meant about what he said being our enemy."_

_"I don't care I still trust him."_

_"If you say so."_

_The next day, all of them had decided to go to the meeting with Belal. Gwendal, Guinter, Conrad, Hube and Yozak went with Yuuri and Murata. _

_But when they got there the Big __Shimaron army gathered around them..._

_"It was a trap after all" Guinter said angrily._

_"Shin Makoku! It's very nice to see you again!" Belal said._

_"Well it's not good to see you old bastard" Yozak said._

_"What the?! You people still get on my nerves. Kill them all!" Belal instructed._

_"Stay back your majesty" Conrad told Yuuri._

_"Wait father, wouldn't it entertain you more if we torture them until they die?" A boy asked and they all turned to him, it was Wolfram._

_"You're right, take them back to the castle. Wolfram I leave them in your hands, I don't care what you do to them or how long it will take to _

_torture them just make sure you kill __them." Belal told his son._

_"As you wish, father. Throw them in the dungeon! And another thing, no one shall try to even lay a finger on them without my command, is _

_that understood?!"_

_"Yes, your Majesty!" the soldiers replied._

_"I guess we don't have a choice now" Murata said. So they were taken to the Shimaron castle. Gwendal rode with Wolfram on the way there..._

_"I'm glad you wore it" Wolfram smiled._

_"No I didn't. How would you know?" Gwendal asked._

_"Because if you aren't wearing it then right now you would have felt the effects of the Houseki."_

_"So that necklace was some sort of protection?"_

_"You can call it like that. So that's why you'll be the one I'm torturing. Even though they have whipped you a lot of times already you're going _

_to heal up as long as you wear __the necklace I gave you. But don't get the wrong idea I will be killing all of you sooner or later._

_"You really mean that?"_

_"Yes, I do." Then when they were near the country of Big Shimaron, there was shouting from behind... Wolfram turned the horse around_

_"What's going on?!" he shouted and saw Yozak had himself freed from the ropes tying him._

_"I see, impressive as always, Yozak." Wolfram sneered._

_"Your men doesn't know how to tie a man's hands tightly, your highness."_

_"So what do you intend to do?" Wolfram asked still smiling._

_"First to get everyone free then kill you for betraying his Majesty." Yozak replied._

_"Wait Yozak, don't do this" Yuuri instructed._

_"I wouldn't be too sure." Wolfram said, climbed down his horse and snapped his fingers. Immediately Andrew pulled Gwendal down the horse._

_"You see move one more muscle and your little Gwendal here will die" Wolfram smiled grasping Gwendal by the head._

_"You wouldn't dare" Conrad and Guinter said._

_"I take it you're testing me" Wolfram asked._

_"You wouldn't harm your own brother" Yozak said but was a bit scared for his captain._

_"Don't be too sure." Wolfram took out a dagger and began to slash Gwendal's neck._

_"Stop it!" Yozak shouted and dropped the dagger he had in his hand._

_"Good boy. Andrew!" Wolfram said and placed his dagger back in its case. Andrew tied Yozak's hand together again, while Wolfram climed back _

_on his horse and assisted Gwendal up on it as well. And they continued their way to Big Shimaron._

_"Heika, do you still think it is wise to trust Wolfram?" Conrad asked._

_"It's Yuuri. And what are you saying Conrad he's your brother!" Yuuri exclaimed._

_"Sorry Yuuri but no, he isn't. The Wolfram I knew wouldn't hurt Gwendal, not a single scratch." Conrad replied._

_"He's right Heika you have to accept this is not the Wolfram we once knew" Guinter added. Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was ahead of them._

_'Wolfram have you truly left us?' he thought. They arrived at the Big Shimaron castle shortly, and were thrown into the dungeon._

_"I'll repeat it for the last time no one shall lay even a single finger to harm any of them, is that understood?!" Wolfram asked._

_"Yes your majesty" they all said except for one._

_"Is something wrong with my instruction?" Wolfram asked as he approached the guard._

_"No sir." the man replied._

_"That's good now back to your stations" Wolfram instructed and left._

_After a while..._

_"Hey Gwendal, are you alright? I mean the cut, is it still bleeding?" Yuuri asked._

_"I'm fine. It's not bleeding" Gwendal said coldly._

_"By the way where is that cut?" Yozak asked._

_"Gone" Gwendal replied with his eyes closed._

_"But that's impossible. It can't heal that fast!" Guinter exclaimed._

_"It should have even worsen, this cell is made of Houseki. Not that I wanted it to worsen" Hube added._

_"It's healed" Gwendal said again._

_"Hey Shibuya have you decided yet?"_

_"Have decided what Murata?"_

_"Whether to trust Lord von Bielefeld or not." Gwendal opened his eyes and everyone's face became serious._

_"I don't know, it's confusing" Yuuri replied irritated._

_"I'm starting to believe he's betrayed us your majesty" Conrad said sadly._

_"How could you say that Conrad?! He's your brother!" Yuuri shouted angrily._

_"Not the brother we knew" Gwendal said. Then a guard entered the room, they recognized it was the same guard who didn't want to obey _

_what __Wolfram had instructed earlier._

_"I don't know why his majesty doesn't want to kill you now. And I am beginning to wonder if he is still allied to you Mazokus" the guard said._

_"I take it you're refering to Wolfram?" Murata asked._

_"Yes" the soldier replied._

_"Even we don't know, he wasn't the Wolfram we knew" Yuuri said sadly._

_"You should have died when we captured you. That's why I'll kill you right now" the guard said and unsheathed his sword._

_"But that would mean you're defying your prince's orders" Guinter said._

_"I don't care as long as he's dead I don't care" the guard said and raised his sword..._

_"Conrad protect his majesty!"_

_"I can't move Guinter!"_

_Gwendal covered Yuuri with his back, but before the sword could even stab Gwendal, a hand grasped the sword..._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Wolfram shouted. All of them were surprised and saw the black insignia on Wolfram's left hand and that it _

_was bleeding._

_"Don't deny it! You're still siding with them! You traitor!" The guard shouted and stabbed Wolfram with a dagger on the waist with his other _

_hand. The guard released his grasp on the dagger and let go of the sword. Stunned to see at what he had just done. _

_"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted. _

_"I never expected that from you. I thought you would have known me better than the rest of the soldiers here, since I was your mentor, _

_Gerald" Wolfram said smiling._

_"I didn't know if I could trust you, you seem liked you are still siding with them." Gerald (a.k.a the guard) said._

_"So if I still was you would kill me, is that what you're saying?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri, Conrad, Guinter, Yozak and Hube's eyes widen. __Murata _

_and Gwendal didn't show much reaction._

_"So you are still allied to Shin Makoku!" Gerald shouted._

_"No" Wolfram smiled. After a few moments of silence Gerald picked up the sword and handed it to Wolfram._

_"You want me to kill you?" Wolfram asked._

_"It's the law. I stabbed his majesty, it would only be just if I will be sentenced to death."_

_"Well whoever said you stabbed me?" Wolfram asked and Gerald turn to look at him._

_"This will remain a secret alright? You didn't mean to kill me anyway."_

_"But your majesty?!"_

_"I'll be fine. I'll just stay here until I have enough energy to walk around. Don't worry no one will know okay?" Wolfram said and sat down _

_leaning on one of the walls._

_"Now leave us" Wolfram instructed._

_"Yes, of course your majesty" Gerald said and left. The whole cell was quiet, everyone had their eyes glued to Wolfram, his eyes were closed, _

_and after a few minutes later he tried pulling out the dagger out of his waist but failed, his eyes were still closed. Gwendal stood up and _

_kneeled beside his brother..._

_"What do you want?" Wolfram asked._

_"Don't move" Gwendal replied sternly as he pulled the dagger out of his brother's waist._

_"Thanks" Wolfram said looking ungrateful._

_"We should be thanking you Wolfram, for saving me and Gwendal earlier" Yuuri said. Wolfram chuckled._

_"Still stupid as ever, I shouldn't have expected anything else from a wimp like you. Don't get me wrong I would still be killing you sooner or _

_later. And what happened earlier won't change anything" Wolfram said._

_"Come on Wolfram if you just apologize everyone would forgive you. It's not yet too late to..."_

_"To do what Yuuri? For me it's already too late" Wolfram smiled at him. Andrew came barging in..._

_"I heard what happened! Are you alright your majesty?! Your hand is bleeding!" he exclaimed._

_"Don't worry too much I'll just wear my glove and no one will know" Wolfram smiled._

_"And what about the wound on your waist, do you think anyone would notice that?"_

_"I was hoping you could help me think of something."_

_"Here change your clothes. And we'll sneek back to your room" Andrew said. Wolfram changed into a blue uniform but different from the one _

_he used to wear when he was still living with Yuuri and the others._

_"Done. Let's go!" Wolfram instructed but before he left the cell he whispered in a small voice "I'm still me" that only Conrad heard it, since he _

_was tied at the bars near the entrance._

_"Did any of you hear what Wolfram said?" Yuuri asked._

_"He did say something but I didn't hear it" Yozak said._

_"Me neither" Hube said._

_"How about you Conrad?"__Guinter asked._

_"No, I didn't hear anything" Conrad replied. Gwendal knew his brother was lying but he didn't ask what Wolfram had said before leaving._

_**Author's note:** If you're wondering about the glove Wolfram is wearing, he's wearing it to cover the black insignia. When he told Yuuri that it's already too late for him, he meant that the insignia has already covered his whole left arm from shoulder to fingers and his right arm nearly covered by it as well. Sorry if it was confusing, but hopefully you liked it. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review so that I know what you think of the story so far._


	5. Do you still trust me?

_**Chapter 5**_

_"So you're still loyal to Yuuri. Do you still love him?" Andrew asked when he and Wolfram were alone in the room._

_"Why?" Wolfram asked clueless what brought out the topic of him still liking Yuuri._

_"Because..." Andrew didn't continue what he was supposed to say, he bent down and kissed Wolfram on the lips. Wolfram's eyes widen in _

_surprise, he __never expected Andrew to kiss him so suddenly. Andrew then broke their kiss._

_"Because I love you, but if you only want me as a friend then I'll respect that" Andrew said. Wolfram was speechless, but after a few seconds _

_of __silence..._

_"Andrew, it's true you've always stayed by my side. But I've never seen you any more than my best friend." Andrew stood up straight with _

_his head down._

_"Very well. I shall leave you to rest, call for me if you need anything" Andrew said and left._

_"Andrew wait!" Wolfram called but Andrew just closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry" Wolfram said softly._

* * *

_That night during dinner... Wolfram sat across Belal._

_"Father, I want your permission if I could kill the Great Sage tomorrow. Andrew can come with me."_

_"I'm glad you finally want to kill someone. Very well then, he seems harmless so you and Andrew shall be alright to go by yourselves."_

_'Perfect!' Wolfram thought to himself. "Thank you" Wolfram said._

_The next day, at around five in the morning..._

_"Captain, someone's coming" Yozak told Conrad._

_"I know" Conrad replied._

_"What do they want so early in the morning?" Hube asked._

_"Who knows?" Murata said smiling. The guards appeared together with Wolfram and Andrew._

_"Why are you here so early in the morning, Wolfram?" Guinter asked._

_"Take him and him" Wolfram instructed refering to Gwendal and Murata._

_"Wait! What are you planning to do with them?!" Conrad shouted._

_"You'll see" Wolfram replied and left with Murata and Andrew._

_"What should we do? What if Wolfram kills Geika?" Guinter asked. But no one replied._

_Gwendal was taken to be whipped by the guard while Murata, Andrew and Wolfram went to the outskirts of Big Shimaron._

_"You do remember that request I asked from you right?" Wolfram asked._

_"Of course. So it'll be now huh?" Murata asked grinning._

_"Yes" Wolfram said, and raised his sword ready to kill._

_

* * *

__An hour later Wolfram came back to the castle, and went straight to the throne room._

_"So have you killed him?" Belal asked._

_"Yes father" Wolfram replied and showed Murata's black uniform._

_"I'm proud of you Wolfram you are worthy to be my son."_

_"Thank you" Wolfram said and bowed. He then went to the cell, and saw that Gwendal was still being whipped and he saw his brother was _

_bleeding like hell. Gwendal's hair was let down and was exhausted and in pain. When the guard was about to whip him again..._

_"That's enough"Wolfram instructed. The guards turned to him.._

_"Yes, your majesty" and the whipping ceased. _

_"Leave us" was Wolfram's next instruction, and all the guards except Andrew left._

_"Let him go now Wolfram!" Yuuri cried. Wolfram turned to him._

_"Are you trying to kill your own brother?! Have you gone insane?!" Guinter shouted angrily looking at Gwendal. Wolfram snapped his fingers. _

_Andrew immediately cut the ropes tying Gwendal and assisted him to Yozak and Hube._

_"Where's Geika?!" Guinter demanded._

_"Here!" Wolfram replied throwing Murata's uniform to them, it was filled with blood. Everyone's eyes widen._

_"How could you Wolfram?!" Guinter shouted._

_"Don't worry it wasn't a slow and painful death just stabbed him and he died. Now if you'll excuse me" Wolfram was about to leave before _

_Conrad came charging him with a dagger, Andrew acted quickly, he managed to position his sword at Conrad._

_"Do you wish the death of your brother?" Wolfram asked Conrad._

_"My brother has already died. I have no other brother now besides Gwendal" Conrad replied. Wolfram smiled._

_"I see. So if not your brother's, yours perhaps? Tell me Yuuri, do you want another death of one of your subjects?"_

_"No! Wolfram please no! Conrad please!" Yuuri cried._

_"Very well then, I shall spare you this time" Wolfram said and left the cell. Andrew lowered his sword and sighed._

_"I can't believe even you are betraying his majesty" Conrad said angrily. Andrew just walked to Gwendal, Yozak and Hube._

_"How is he?" he asked._

_"Why should you care?!" Yozak snapped._

_"Can you just answer."_

_"Some of the wounds are deep. But he'll live if it heals quickly" Hube replied. Andrew looked at Gwendal._

_"But how can he heal quickly if we can't use maryoku to heal him?!" Yuuri cried._

_"Andrew please isn't there something you can do?" Guinter asked. Andrew took out the necklace Gwendal was wearing._

_"What's that?" Yozak asked looking at the necklace with the red gem._

_"Something Wolfram gave him, but it's not enough" Andrew said so he used his maryoku to heal Gwendal up. After a few minutes..._

_"He'll live now, just don't take that necklace off" Andrew said._

_"Why what is it?" Conrad asked._

_"Just don't take it off. I'll go now before Wolfram starts looking for me." Andrew said and left._

_"I wonder what it is?" Yuuri asked._

_"I don't know" Guinter replied.__

* * *

_

_"Where have you been, Andrew?" Wolfram asked._

_"Just finished treating your brother. He's fine now" Andrew replied._

_"I see." Andrew then saw Wolfram's right hand the black insignia was crawling its way to his wrist._

_"It's only a matter of time then" Andrew said._

_"Yes, and when that time comes..."_

_"I know Wolfram."_

_"Thank you. I wish I could spend some time with them though."_

_"Why don't you go out with them tomorrow?"_

_"But... I can't do that!"_

_"You are the prince aren't you?"_

_"Well yes but there's no way they'll come with me thinking I killed the Great sage."_

_"You won't know until you try. Just go."_

_"But what if Belal found out."_

_"Let me handle him. Just go and have fun."_

_"Thank you. And Andrew... I'm sorry."_

_"Stop worrying about it, I had already accepted the fact that Yuuri would be the only person you'll ever love." Andrew smiled._

_"Thank you Andrew." Wolfram said again._

__

The next day... in the cell...

"Hey Gwendal how are you feeling?" Conrad asked as he checked on his brother.

"Only a few cuts left, don't worry" Gwendal said coldly.

"I see." Conrad said.

"Someone's here again" Hube said.

"Yeah" Yozak said.

"Good thing Heika's asleep if ever someone's gonna get hurt again" Guinter said.

Andrew and Wolfram entered the cell...

"Are you here to kill or hurt someone again?" Conrad asked.

"Don't be harsh now, he didn't come here to hurt anyone. Go.." Andrew pushed Wolfram a bit.

"Wait Andrew. I don't think it's a good idea." Wolfram said.

"Just go..." Andrew said, the others are now wondering what they are talking about and was suspicious. Wolfram walked towards Gwendal

and Conrad and stood in front of them. His eyes looking straight at them suddenly he raised both of his hands reaching out to Conrad and

Gwendal. They were both surprised. At first they were hesitant to reach for Wolfram's hands, both of them looked up to their brother and

heard that he was counting... Now they knew, Wolfram was asking them, without saying anything, if they still trusted him after all he has

done.

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... 'He knew it was impossible they would accept his hand, thinking how he acted and all' but then Gwendal and Conrad placed one hand on

their brother's tiny hands. Wolfram was surprised. He smiled with his head bent down, Andrew was the only one who knew he smiled.

Wolfram released his brothers' hands and stood up straight.

"Okay, let's go then. Andrew take care of things while I'm gone."

"Of course, your majesty." Wolfram then left together with Conrad and Gwendal.

"What's he planning?" Guinter asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry he won't kill them" Andrew assured him.

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading chapter 5. Hope you liked it, and please review so I know what you think of the flow of the story. Thank you so much!!


	6. Time's running out

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Where are we going?" Gwendal asked._

_"And why are you dressed like a commoner?" Conrad asked._

_"Just trust ...!" Wolfram stopped himself from completing his sentence because he could never ask his brothers to trust him again._

_"Just change into these" Wolfram said throwing them some commoner clothes. Gwendal and Conrad reluctantly changed into them and _

_followed Wolfram to the village._

_"What are we doing here?" Conrad asked._

_"Is it bad for a prince to check on his people?" Wolfram asked back. Gwendal and Conrad were surprised how Wolfram was acting today, he _

_was different. He's the person they knew, he was their brother now, and they also knew it might be the only chance for Wolfram to be _

_himself. As they walked the streets people stared at them and started to murmur. Then a little girl bumped into Wolfram and fell on her butt. _

_The little girl __was crying now._

_"I'm sorry, your majesty" the mother came rushing into the scene._

_"It's alright." Wolfram said and carried the girl in his hands. "It's alright now, no need to cry" Wolfram said smiling. And somehow the little _

_girl stopped crying upon seeing the gentle smile on their prince's face. Gwendal and Conrad remembered that smile and also remembered _

_what Yuuri said about it, it gave their King chills as they recalled it._

_"Truly your majesty. Your smile can make everyone around you smile." the mother said._

_"Thank you" Wolfram smiled._

_"Hey nii-chan, you're the one who played that beautiful song three days ago, right? Could I hear you play it again?" The little girl asked._

_"Now, now Saki. His majesty might have some other things to do." Her mother said._

_"No I don't mind, I'll play it for you then" Wolfram smiled, put the girl down and took out a flute with strange markings on it and began playing _

_a soothing __melody. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to Wolfram play, Gwendal and Conrad were surprised Wolfram could _

_play an __instrument. After the song..._

_"It's beautiful!" the girl shouted._

_"I'm glad you liked it" Wolfram smiled._

_"Your majesty, it was amazing. That song boosted our energy!" one of the villagers exclaimed._

_"Thank you everyone. I guess I should get back to the castle now, or father will repremand me again." Wolfram said and was about to walk _

_away when..._

_"Wait! Onii-chan you'll play a song for us again wouldn't you?" the little girl asked. Wolfram turned to face her._

_"I promise" Wolfram said and went back to the castle together with Conrad and Gwendal._

_"So what did you think of the village?" Wolfram asked turning to a serious face._

_"It was nice and it would seem they really like you" Conrad smiled._

_"Hn" Gwendal said. But as they entered the castle..._

_"I've been waiting for you Wolfram" Belal said with a frown._

_"Father I can explain" Wolfram said._

_"Silence! Bring the prisoners back to the cell! Come with me Wolfram" Belal instructed, so Gwendal and Conrad were escorted back to their _

_cell, but they were deeply worried for Wolfram._

_"What happened Gwendal?! Conrad?! When I woke up Guinter said Wolfram came and picked you up!" Yuuri exclaimed._

_"We're fine Yuuri. Wolfram just took us to the Big Shimaron village" Conrad explained._

_"But why would he do that?" Guinter asked._

_"He must be planning something" Yozak said suspiciously._

_"No, I don't think so, if he was planning something he wouldn't have taken his excellencies to the village" Hube pointed out._

_'I think Wolfram just wanted to spend time with us'_ _Conrad thought._

_"So what really happened?!" Yuuri asked again._

_"Nothing we just walked around" Conrad replied._

_"Well, at least they are unharmed. So it's okay" Guinter said._

_Meanwhile..._

_"I am disappointed of you Wolfram. You didn't even ask my permission to take them to the village. What if they attacked anyone?" Belal _

_asked._

_"They won't. Their king would have punished them if they did something to harm innocent people. And even if they did I would have protected _

_the people in the village." Wolfram replied._

_"But that does not give you the right to bring our prisoners anywhere. I'm sorry but I have no choice but to punish you for your actions." _

_Belal said and snapped his fingers._

_After a few hours... The cell door opened... Yuuri and the others turned to look at who it was, and were surprised when they saw him. It _

_was Wolfram, he had scars everywhere, and was bleeding badly. His wounds are worse than Gwendal's._

_"Your majesty, is there anything else you would like?" the guard asked._

_"No, leave" Wolfram said in an angry tone. And the guard dashed off when he saw the angry look on Wolfram's face._

_"Wolfram! What happened to you?!" Yuuri shouted. Wolfram ignored him and sat on the other side of the cell, his back not leaning on the wall _

_for his scars were still painful and leaning on the rough surface of the wall would only increase the pain. They also saw the black insignia on _

_the Wolfram's arms._

_"Wolfram tell us. What happened to you?" Conrad asked._

_"Punished" Wolfram replied._

_"For taking us out?!" Conrad exclaimed._

_"Yes, it's just for one night and don't be so noisy. Shut up" Wolfram said angrily._

_"Hey Wolfram, is that the black insignia Geika was talking about?" Guinter asked. All their eyes turned to Wolfram's arms._

_"Like I said, shut up. You're noisy" Wolfram scrowled. _

_'He's starting to become the brat again' all of them thought. Wolfram wiped the blood off his mouth._

_'So that's the black insignia' Gwendal thought to himself._

_Then Andrew walked in and two more guards who were bringing their supper. Andrew went to Wolfram..._

_"I'm sorry Wolfram" he apologized._

_"It's not your fault."_

_"But at least you had fun" Andrew whispered._

_"You could say that" Wolfram replied._

_"Oh and here something to keep occupied" Andrew said and handed him the flute._

_"I'll be outside guarding, so just call for me if you need anything."_

_"Yeah." Andrew left together with the guards. Gwendal and Conrad recognized the flute, it was the same flute as the one he used a while ago._

_"Hey Wolfram aren't you going to eat?" Yuuri asked._

_"I'm fine" Wolfram said coldly._

_"Heika is right. You should eat a little your excellency" Yozak said._

_"Why do you people even care what I do. Shouldn't you be the ones who would want to kill me right now because of what I did?" Wolfram _

_asked. Everyone fell silent and no one talked. It was in the middle of the night, everyone was still awake but their eyes were closed. Wolfram _

_stood up and looked out through the small window, he positioned the flute on his mouth and began to play a soothing melody. Everyone _

_opened their eyes and stared at Wolfram they were amazed of how Wolfram knew how to play an instrument, except Gwendal and Conrad. _

_They recognized the song being played now was the same song Wolfram played in the village earlier. Yuuri smiled just by listening but _

_suddenly... Wolfram dropped the flute and dropped to the ground grasping his right arm, the black insignia was crawling again._

_"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted and stood up._

_"Don't come near me!" Wolfram shouted back. Yuuri stopped himself from walking even nearer to Wolfram. The others just looked at Wolfram _

_and were a bit worried. Then they saw Wolfram's right arm, the black insignia had reached his wrist. Wolfram clenched __his fist, got the flute _

_and stood back up._

_"Ne, Wolfram are you alright now?" Yuuri asked worriedly._

_"What happened to you just now?" Conrad asked. _

_"Forget it, it's none of your concern just go to sleep" Wolfram said and sat back down leaning on the wall. Yuuri and the others had no other _

_choice but to leave Wolfram alone. Everybody else went to sleep while Wolfram stayed awake, he was afraid something might happen to the _

_others while he was asleep. So he stayed up all night. Morning came...Wolfram was still watching over them. Gwendal and Conrad has _

_awoken already._

_"Did you sleep well Wolfram?" Conrad asked his younger brother, opening his eyes only to find Wolfram sweating a lot_

_"Wolfram!" Conrad exclaimed, all the others woke up except Yuuri. Conrad rushed to his brother._

_"Wolfram, what's wrong?" Conrad placed the back of his hand on Wolfram but took it back instantly._

_"Why? What's wrong?" Gwendal asked with a serious face._

_"He's burning up" Conrad replied._

_"What do you mean like a fever?" Guinter asked._

_"No, like fire" Conrad said suddenly a fire dragon was seen wrapped itself around Wolfram's body. Conrad backed off._

_"What is that?" Yozak asked can't believe what he was seeing._

_"It's the same dragon as the one that attacked Gwendal before" Guinter said._

_"It looks like its protecting his excellency" Hube added. The dragon faced Conrad and looked like it was about to attack him, but Wolfram kicked _

_Conrad away from him..._

_"I told you to stay away!" he shouted and the dragon dissappeared. Wolfram still kept panting._

_"Wolfram" Conrad said and went near his brother again._

_"Stay away from me, I'm a demon. Stay away" Wolfram had tears falling from his eyes._

_"No you're not. You're our brother Wolfram" Conrad said and hugged Wolfram. After a few minutes..._

_"Let go" Wolfram said softly. Conrad let go and turned to his brother._

_"Are you alright now?"_

_"Yeah, now get away."_

_"Very well" Conrad smiled and went back to sit beside Gwendal. Andrew entered the cell and rushed to Wolfram._

_"Wolfram, Yuuri and the others will be killed the day after tomorrow" Andrew whispered to Wolfram, trying to keep himself calm. Wolfram _

_clenched his fist and banged his hand on the ground._

_"What's wrong Wolfram?" Conrad asked. Wolfram and Andrew turned to him with serious faces but looked at each other again._

_"Am I allowed to get out of here now?"_

_"Yes, Belal instructed me to set you free."_

_"Let's go then" Wolfram said standing up, and was about to leave when..._

_"What's going on Wolfram?!" Guinter asked._

_"Don't leave this cell" Wolfram replied and left with Andrew._

_"He sounded like he was warning us" Guinter said._

_"More like ordering us" Hube corrected._

_"But it's nice he's slowly becoming his bratty self again" Yozak added. Gwendal and Conrad just smiled on the remark._

__

Wolfram entered the throne room... he knelt before his so-called father.

"Wolfram I believe you have learned from your mistakes." Belal said.

"Yes father" Wolfram replied politely.

"I hope your loyalty still remains to me."

"Of course father, spending one night with the people from the Great Demon Kingdom won't change my loyalties."

"That's good to hear, tomorrow afternoon Heika and the remaining prisoners are to be executed. And you shall stay by my side the whole

time" Belal instructed.

"Of course father. Where else would I be?" Wolfram replied.

"Very good. I'll be expecting that. Now go to your room, you probably didn't get enough sleep in that filthy cell."

"Thank you father" Wolfram said and left with Andrew. When they got to his room... Wolfram lied down on his bed with his right arm on his

forehead.

"What should we do, Wolfram?"

"We sneak them out of the castle tonight. By the time the sun rises, they'll be out of harm from Belal and from me" Wolfram said as he

looked at the black insignia on his right arm.

**Author's note:** Thank you again for reading. Please review.


	7. I'm not Rufus

_**Chapter 7**_

_Belal forbade to give Wolfram and Andrew the keys that would unlock the cell Yuuri and the others are imprisoned in. Both of them sneaked _

_into the __dungeon._

_"Oy you're awake aren't you?" Wolfram said softly._

_"Yes of course" Yozak replied._

_"Is something wrong?" Gwendal asked._

_"You look panicked" Conrad said._

_"Wake up that wimp, hurry up" Wolfram instructed._

_"What's going on Wolfram?" Guinter asked demanding an explanation._

_"Just do it" Wolfram said avoiding to get angry. Reluctantly Guinter woke Yuuri up._

_"We don't have a choice, guess we have to burn it" Wolfram said. Andrew just nodded. Wolfram grasped the bars of the cell and used his _

_maryoku, seconds later he was able to create a space wherein Yuuri and the others can get out. Wolfram went in and knelt in front of Yuuri..._

_"Hurry up. Belal will be killing you tomorrow afternoon, so the security will tighten you have to leave now" Wolfram explained._

_"But why are you helping us Wolfram, I thought you had left us already?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram then kissed him on the lips, everyone except _

_Andrew was surprised._

_"I never left you in the first place, now trust me" Wolfram replied._

_"But you killed Geika" Hube said._

_"He's not dead we just killed an animal and brushed its blood on the Great Sage's clothing" Andrew replied._

_"Now let's go. Yozak, Hube assist Guinter. The rest follow Andrew" Wolfram instructed._

_"But what about you?" Gwendal asked._

_"I'll go out last. I'll be right behind you"_

_"But Wolfram..." Yuuri tried objecting._

_"No buts now go" Reluctantly Yuuri and the others followed Andrew out of the cell. Wolfram was the last to get out. They went out through a _

_secret passageway hidden in the castle. When they were already outside._

_"Hello everyone, it's good to see you again" A boy greeted them as they came out._

_"Mu...ra...ta" Yuuri slowly said not believing he's really alive._

_"Geika, it's so good to see you!" Guinter exclaimed._

_"Shit! It's almost sunrise. Get out of here" Wolfram shouted._

_"But what about you Wolfram?" Yuuri asked._

_"Don't worry about me just g..." _

_"Wolfram!" they all shouted. Wolfram was on his knees, his right hand grasping his shirt tightly and panting._

_"It's happening" Murata said._

_"What is Murata?" Yuuri asked._

_"Stay away from me, Gwendal. Andrew" Wolfram said still panting._

_"I understand" Andrew replied.__"Please stay back Lord Von Voltaire." he added and unsheathed his sword._

_"Why are you protecting me?" Gwendal asked._

_"Wolfram asked me to" Andrew replied. "Actually at first I objected to the idea of protecting someone else because the only person I'll ever _

_protect and risk my life to is Wolfram, but since you're his brother and it's his request then I don't mind. Now stay back" he added._

_"Andrew, you..." Conrad wasn't able to continue._

_"Conrad his eyes are turning to red!" Yuuri shouted._

_"Guinter take care of Geika. Yuuri stay behind me" Conrad instructed. Yozak and Hube positioned themselves in front of everyone._

_"I'll kill you Lord von Voltaire" Wolfram said smiling evily. Fire was coming out of his hands._

_"You'll be killing me first before you even lay a finger on him" Andrew said and pointed the sword at Wolfram._

_"Pathetic, do you think you can stop me?" Wolfram asked grinning._

_"Wolfram! He's your brother! You won't want your brother killed do you?!" Yuuri shouted behind Conrad._

_"If I can't have him then I'll kill someone else on his behalf" Wolfram said looking at Conrad and Yuuri._

_"That's impossible! You used your maryoku on Lord von Voltaire, he should be your only target!" Murata shouted._

_"Geika, its nice you're here to witness everything again" Wolfram said evily._

_"Again? What is Wolfram talking about Geika?" Guinter asked._

_"Geika, did the same kind of thing happen in the past?" Conrad asked._

_"Yes. At that time it was Rufus, and he killed Lord Siergbert von Voltaire" Murata replied._

_"What?! Gwendal's ancestor?!" Yuuri exclaimed, Murata just nodded._

_"But it can always change right?" Wolfram grinned again and this time he approached Conrad and Yuuri. "You will do" he added refering to _

_Conrad._

_But then Gwendal stepped in front of both of them._

_"Don't harm them. I'll be your victim" he said showing no emotion and kneeling in front of Wolfram. _

_"Gwendal?" they all said._

_"Well, you would do also" Wolfram said and prepared to attack Gwendal. The sun has rised. _

_"Your excellency you don't have to do this!" Yozak shouted._

_"He's right! Please don't do this!" Hube pleaded. Wolfram raised his hand with fire coming out but he stopped himself, the fire died out and he _

_pulled Gwendal's head to his stomach.__Everyone turned to look __at him, he was sweating a lot, panting and his eyes were green again._

_"I'm not like Rufus, I'll never kill you. Never, instead I'll use it on someone else. So you don't have to worry about risking your life for anyone" _

_Wolfram whispered to Gwendal._

_**Author's note:** I guess I'll stop here. Thanks for reading again. Please review._


	8. Welcome home

_**Chapter 8**_

_The Big Shimaron army was approaching them on their right side. Wolfram let go of Gwendal and went towards the army..._

_"I knew it, you're still siding with them" Belal said._

_"All my life I would side with them" Wolfram said still panting._

_"Kill them all!" Belal ordered then just between Wolfram and Yuuri and the others a huge firewall appeared._

_"What are you doing Wolfram?!" Yuuri shouted._

_"What the hell is this, your excellency you're not planning to fight them by yourself are you?" Yozak shouted._

_"I'll protect you this time" Wolfram said._

_"Don't do this Wolfram" Conrad said and tried reaching for Wolfram but the firewall was too hot to even get close._

_"Wolfram! Please don't do this let's go back together!" Yuuri cried._

_"I'll hold them, now go. Until we meet again everyone" Wolfram said and now they can't see anything beyond the firewall not even Wolfram._

_"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted tears falling from his eyes._

_"Shibuya, we have to go"_

_"What are you saying Murata?! Wolfram's still there!" Yuuri shouted._

_"Shibuya, you have to understand this was Wolfram's choice. If we don't leave now all his efforts would be wasted" Murata said._

_"But..." Yuuri tried objecting, then turned to look at the firewall. He could see Conrad and Gwendal was worried for their brother. but then..._

_"Let's go" Gwendal said and stood up turning his back on the firewall set by Wolfram._

_"But Gwendal.." Guinter tried saying._

_"How could you leave your brother?! How could you be so cold-hearted?!" Yuuri shouted at Gwendal._

_"Heika" Hube and Yozak said._

_"Do you think it's easy for me to just walk away? Do you think I want to leave my brother? Why don't you think first before speaking? I'm _

_doing this because I have no other choice. And if one of us gets hurt, Wolfram's sacrifice would be meaningless, do you now understand why I _

_have to do this?" Gwendal said controlling his emotions._

_"Wolfram sacrificed himself to save you Heika and the others, so please don't waste your life and use it wisely" Andrew said._

_"He's right Yuuri, we have to leave" Conrad said. Reluctantly Yuuri left together with the others. They went back to Blood Pledge castle, _

_Gwendal sent Yozak to go to Big Shimaron to see what was left of the battle between his brother and the Big Shimaron army. When Yozak _

_came back to report to Gwendal. Conrad, Guinter and Gwendal were in Gwendal's office._

_"So?" Gwendal asked Yozak._

_"Everything was burned, the army, the castle, Belal and..." Yozak gave Gwendal the uniform Wolfram was wearing, it was burned and had _

_blood stains on it. The three knew what this meant, Wolfram had not survived the battle. Guinter and Yozak left the room feeling they had to _

_give Conrad and Gwendal some time alone after all they just lost their youngest brother. Gwendal banged on his table with his clenched fist, _

_Conrad clenched his fist in anger, with his head down. Both were regretting their decision of leaving their brother, but they couldn't change _

_anything now. Guinter went to Yuuri's room and told him the report they received from Yozak. Yuuri told him he needed some time alone __so _

_Guinter left him. Yuuri lied on his bed and cried. 'why?' he thought 'why did this have to happen? We went to that meeting with Belal hoping _

_Wolfram would come home with us, but at the end he died.' And again the castle was quiet. Yuuri went to Gwendal's office that night after _

_dinner. (knock...knock...)_

_"Come in" Gwendal said from the inside. Yuuri went in and Gwendal was a bit surprised why he was at his office at this time._

_"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Gwendal asked coldly._

_"Gwendal, I just wanted to apologize about earlier this morning. You were right I wasn't thinking when I said that you were cold-hearted. And _

_I'm sorry for not thinking how you would feel and..."_

_"It's fine, it's done. Now go to your room and rest" Gwendal interrupted._

_"Okay then" Yuuri said and left. Gwendal stood up and looked through his window._

_"I'm sorry Wolfram" he said. Meanwhile at Shinou's Temple..._

_"Are you satisfied now?" Murata askede Shinou._

_"It was different from what I expected, but Wolfram did well" Shinou replied._

_"So what now? Why do you want to repeat the same events that happened in the past? Do you enjoy watching them suffer?"_

_"Now, now don't get angry. It's not as if Wolfram will be gone forever."_

_"What do you mean? He's not dead?" Murata asked._

_"Patience my friend. In time you will know." Shinou said. Days went by, then weeks, then months until it had already been a year since _

_Wolfram's death. All of them had already accepted the fact that Wolfram was never going to come back and had moved on, but of course they _

_would still get sad when they remember the brat. Andrew was now a soldier under Gwendal since it was the last request Wolfram asked of _

_him. Murata on the other hand, he kept thinking about what Shinou had told him last year _

_'So he's not dead?'_

_'Patience my friend. in time you will know'_

_"But it's already been a year. Maybe he really is dead" Murata thought to himself. One day while Murata, Gwendal, Conrad and Guinter were __all _

_in Gwendal's office... (knock...knock...)_

_"Come in" Gwendal said from the inside Dakaskos came in the office._

_"Geika, your excellencies, there is a man here who wants an audience with all of you."_

_"Who is he?" Conrad asked._

_"He said he's a friend" Dakaskos answered._

_"But we can't let him in just because he says he's a friend" Guinter said._

_"Is he alone?" _

_"Yes Geika."_

_"Send him in."_

_"Yes Geika."_

_"But Geika, he might be an enemy" Guinter protested._

_"But he's alone, so he won't be crazy enough attack us."_

_"But..."_

_"Guinter it is an order from Geika, let us just be on our guard" Conrad said._

_"I suppose you're right" Guinter finally said. The man came in, all of them turned to him. He was wearing a huge cloak covering his eyes and _

_hair._

_"Who are you?" Guinter asked._

_"Like I told Dakaskos, I'm a friend so you don't have to be suspicious" the man replied._

_"You still didn't answer the question who are you?" Gwendal asked. The man turned to him._

_"Still the same aren't you. Why don't you lighten up a bit, it could erase a few wrinkles on your forehead." Okay what this guy had just said _

_surely pissed Gwendal and Conrad, Guinter and Murata knew that._

_"Why do you act as if you know us very well?" Conrad asked._

_"Because I do, especially you and Gwendal since we're blood related." the man replied._

_"I knew it" Murata thought._

_"Could it be you're..."_

_"But that's impossible!" Guinter exclaimed. Just then Yuuri came in..._

_"Why didn't anyone tell me why..." Yuuri broke off as he saw the hooded man. "Oh, I didn't know we had a guest"_

_"Still a wimp I see."_

_"How dare you call me a... Wait, what did you call me?"_

_"I missed you Yuuri" the man said and ran to Yuuri, when he was close enough he kissed Yuuri on the lips the hood came off and everyone _

_saw the blonde hair and emerald eyes the man had. _

_"Wolfram it really is you" Conrad said. Wolfram broke the kiss._

_"Yup, it's me. Now about my punishment I was thinking the sooner we do it the better right?"_

_"What punishment? What are you talking about Wolfram?" Gwendal asked._

_"Seriously you forgot? Well I allied myself with Big Shimaron, pointed my sword at Yuuri, thrown all of you in a dungeon, had whipped anuie _

_yeah I think that's all."_

_"You forgot one more thing Wolfram" Conrad said and both he and Guinter were smiling._

_"What did I forget?" Wolfram asked._

_"You saved us Wolfram. For that we had already forgiven you" Yuuri said and hugged Wolfram._

_"Welcome home Lord von Bielefeld" Murata said._

_"Thank you. That reminds me Conrad while I was away did Yuuri flirt with other girls?" Wolfram asked._

_"What the..."_

_"He did flirt with a few in the village" Conrad replied._

_"What the... Conrad! No believe me Wolfram I didn't!" Yuuri exclaimed._

_"Come here you wimp" Wolfram said getting angry and they left the room, Wolfram chasing Yuuri._

_"It's nice to hear shouts all over the castle" Guinter smiled._

_"It is not" Gwendal said._

_"Come on, why don't you admit you missed Wolfram?" Conrad asked his older brother. After a few minutes of silence..._

_"Maybe I did a bit" Gwendal said. Everyone in the room just smiled. Meanwhile..._

_"Come back here you wimp! How dare you flirt with other people!"_

_"I hate you for this Conrad!" Yuuri shouted as they continued chasing each other._

_**Author's note:** This is the final chapter. Thank you to all the readers. Please review also. Hope you liked the whole story._


End file.
